


Время, что ушло и никогда не вернется

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Клятва навсегда разделила двух охотников





	Время, что ушло и никогда не вернется

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tide that Left and Never Came Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412419) by Zhie. 



> написано на песню The Veils «The Tide that Left and Never Came Back»

– Если бы ты только мог остаться… – проговорил гость, закутанный в плащ. У его ног преданно лежала огромная гончая.  
– Вы же знаете. Я не могу, – Келегорм поднял меч и перерубил канат, удерживающий корабль у причала. – Но вы могли бы отправиться с нами, – вдруг сказал он, и неожиданно было слышать эти слова среди раздающихся всюду проклятий и криков.  
– С меня хватит, – гость не изменил позы, но пес рядом с ним заскулил.  
– Отплываем! – раздался крик Феанора с «вороньего гнезда» мачты.  
Келегорм нахмурился:  
– Пора.  
Ороме на миг поймал его за руку.  
– Не ввязывайся ни во что, всё это слишком печально. И пусть Хуан отправится с тобой.  
И, послушный его словам, пес запрыгнул на корабль.


End file.
